


A solitary Planet

by Sternenstaub



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ace Geralt, Ace Week, Coming Out, Confessions, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: Life was an exchange. You gave to gain. People gave money and Geralt offered his skills. People offered food and a bed and Geralt gave them money. Geralt craved the touch of a human body and people either expected coin or his body in return.The witcher had learned early in his life that affection didn't come cheap, especially not to him.Or: Geralt is ace but thinks Jaskier will leave if they don't sleep with each other. They talk it out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 33
Kudos: 287





	A solitary Planet

**Author's Note:**

> *comes in late to ace week with starbucks* I saw all the ace week posts and wanted to participate. Geralt is ace but sex neutral in this fic.  
> he shortly talks about trading his body for different things in the beginning.

Life was an exchange. You gave to gain. People gave money and Geralt offered his skills. People offered food and a bed and Geralt gave them money. Geralt craved the touch of a human body and people either expected coin or his body in return. His body, in one capacity or another, was really the only thing of worth Geralt had to offer.

The witcher had learned early in his life that affection didn't come cheap, especially not to him. The first person outside of Kaer Morhen who'd offered him a hug was a whore at a brothel. Then she insisted on doing her work as well. Geralt didn't mind, but really thought the whole deal was overrated.   
Yennefer had also wanted to pay him in sex for the work he did for her. It wasn't entirely uncommon for his contracts, Geralt knew some people liked the idea of laying with a witcher, of taming the monster. It was an adventure to them. He didn't exactly mind it but never understood why people considered it as something special. 

So when he met Jaskier, he expected the same. There was a human who wanted him for services. At first Geralt was confused about what exactly Jaskier promised himself from this adventure. The stories he could understand and for several months he didn't think about what else Jaskier could want from him. Accepted the easy touches and kind company with a grumble he didn't mean. People rarely bumped shoulders or touched his arm just because they could and he thought this kind of affection was a fair trade for all the songs Jaskier got in return.

But when they met up again in the next spring and again and again, Geralt started to question the bard's motives. He had gotten his songs, what else did he want? They had traveled for two weeks without a contract in sight, when Geralt decided he needed to find out what made Jaskier stay. The bard was working on a song for a noble, a commission he hated but it paid well. So why was he still at Geralt's side, bandaging his wounds, touching his shoulder and scooting closer in cold nights? People didn't give a witcher these things for free.

One night when Jaskier had to pay for their room at the inn, Geralt not having a single coin left but in dire need of a weaponsmith, he confronted the bard. The witcher knew Jaskier favored men and women equally and flirted with anything that moved. Surely lying with him would be pleasant enough. Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted Jaskier to feel good under his touch. It being returned would be fine as well, if not exactly what he wanted.   
So after they'd eaten and bathed, Geralt took his jittering nerves and approached Jaskier, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Big blue eyes looked up at him, surprise clearly written in the bard's face but Geralt also noticed the quick glance down his chest and the way heat rose to Jaskier's cheeks. 

"Geralt? Everything okay?" the bard asked and he knew he wouldn't risk losing this. This closeness and friendship they had. It was no real hardship to sleep with someone after all, just not his favored activity. Geralt took the pen out of Jaskier's hand and pulled the man up, looking at his face for any sign of discomfort but all he could see and smell was curious arousal. He pushed his bard at the wall and kissed him. This was something he enjoyed a lot, to feel skin meet skin, soft lips opening to let him enter, the trust it needed to allow him to nibble at his bard's neck. Jaskier gasped and held on for dear life, kissing back with zeal.

But when Geralt started to unlace his always half open doublet, Jaskier stilled his hands. "As much as I enjoy this Geralt, would you tell me what brought this on?" he asked breathlessly, trying very hard not to look where Geralt was feeling his towel slip away.  
"Giving you a reason to stay." Geralt mumbled, nibbling at the bard's jaw as he had learned many people enjoyed. Seeing the other man shudder was satisfying. Even if he didn't fully understand the whole deal, to know he could reduce Jaskier to a breathless mess was still rewarding on its own.

Confused blue eyes looked up at him and he could smell the arousal in Jaskier lessen. "I'm not going anywhere, Geralt. Unless you want me to?" The bard cocked his head, clearly confused by their exchange when it was so simple. Geralt would offer the bard his body and for that he'd get a kind travel companion at his side. It was an exchange. He didn't want to talk about it anymore, Jaskier's confusion puzzled him, wasn't this what the bard wanted? His songs had suggested as much.

Instead of embracing Geralt again, Jaskier took both of his hands and led him to the bed. So it really was what he wanted. Geralt was glad to see he hadn't read the situation entirely wrong after all.   
But then the bard offered Geralt his shirt and pants and motioned for him to sit down. "Darling, as much as I'd love to absolutely ravage you, I don't feel comfortable doing so without us talking first. Why do you think I'll leave and why do you think you need to kiss me to stop me from going away?" Geralt was glad he couldn't blush when he felt heat rise up to his face. "Everyone leaves. But sometimes they stay longer if we do this." he mumbled, not meeting Jaskier's eyes. The unhappiness and tension radiating from his bard would have been visible even for someone who couldn't smell emotions. 

Lute calloused hands took his and Geralt enjoyed their warmth, the kindness they promised. The nights they´d have to huddle together for warmth were always the ones he slept soundest. “Geralt, darling, look at me please?” Jaskier asked and the blue pools of concern he met almost made him crumble. “Is this what you want? If so, I'll gladly share the bed with you in any capacity. But it's not, right? Not really. I know you by now and you look like you do before you go out for a difficult hunt.”

The witcher couldn´t remember the last time somebody had asked him what he wanted, most people just assumed a witcher would be happy for any kind of carnal pleasure and should be grateful they allowed him to get this close. Not even Yennefer, who had literally been in his thoughts, had bothered to check if he wanted this, just assumed. Grasping at Jaskier´s hand, he decided to jump, to tell Jaskier the truth. If the bard refused to sleep with him, he would leave soon anyway, so if Geralt´s truth sped that decision up, it wouldn't really matter, would it?

"I…" he took a deep breath and Jaskier squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I don't hate it?" Geralt managed to say before his throat closed up again. Why was he so nervous about this talk? How could this be harder than what he had originally planned to do? 

"Is that a question, my dear?" Jaskier smiled but it didn't feel like he was laughing at him. Geralt shook his head, "It's like, I don't get the whole thing about sex? It's fun in a physical way but I don't miss its absence. I see beauty in some people but never felt the need to invite them to my bed." When was the last time he'd talked this much and been this open about his emotions? Emotions he wasn't supposed to have in the first place.  
"The trials must have broken me that way." Suddenly a gentle hand cupped his cheeks and Geralt hadn't even noticed he'd averted his eyes from Jaskier's, waiting for the mocking to start. "Darling, you're not broken. You're beautiful and perfect and this is entirely normal. You're not the only person to experience this." Jaskier said, holding his face close. Geralt could smell how serious the bard took this, any hint of arousal had vanished from the air and been replaced by worry. 

The witcher didn't know what to say or do, so he decided to wait and absorb the warmth Jaskier offered so freely, leaning into the touch. The bard scrambled closer and sat on his lap. "This okay?" Geralt nodded, surprised at so much offered contact but too confused to question it.   
"I want you to feel comfortable, darling. And I'm not going to leave you just because you don't want to sleep with me." The witcher was about to object but Jaskier put a finger on his lips, stopping him, "I'm not going to leave you Geralt. Unless you ask me to. And I don't expect any kind of recompensation from you." Well muscled arms from practicing the lute embraced him and pulled Geralt's head to Jaskier's chest. "And I am very grateful you trust me enough to talk to me, love. And that you want to have me around." A small kiss was pressed to the crown of his head. 

Geralt wrapped his arms around the warm weight in his lap, enjoying the contact and steady heartbeat next to his ear. His chest felt ready to burst.  
"Can we still sleep in the same bed?" The witcher asked, glad his voice was muffled by Jaskier's shirt so that the bard could just ignore him if he wanted to. "Yes, of course darling. I wouldn't want to share a bed with anyone else but you." the bard answered and caressed his back. "Tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable and also what you desire and we will figure everything out as we go." Geralt nodded into Jaskier's shirt. "And what about you? What do you get out of this? I'm not good with sharing. I wouldn't want you to lack anything, to be unsatisfied." Oh, talking was absolutely easier with his face hidden into a shirt that smelled like honey and kindness and gentle fingers tracing patterns into his back. 

Jaskier squeezed his frame, "I get to stay with you." he whispered. "Geralt, you're one of the most important people in my life and I've been in love with you for years. And for anything else, I've seen quite a few interesting toys in the last town, we'll make do." The bard waggled his fingers and eyebrows exaggeratedly and Geralt couldn't stop an amused huff bubbling up his chest.   
Maybe this could really work, maybe Jaskier didn't see him just as a tool, Geralt thought when the bard laid them both down on the bed, hugging his back and burying his face between Geralt's shoulder blades.


End file.
